


失而复得

by Claretredvelour



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claretredvelour/pseuds/Claretredvelour
Summary: 失而复得





	失而复得

01.  
“哥，哥，哥”  
有人在唤他，于是李泰容睁开了眼，一如既往。  
窗边站着一个人，背对着他，肩膀像个衣架撑起了宽松的卫衣，金晃晃的蓬松的头发在暗色的窗帘前动了动。  
李泰容瞬间感受到自己的心跳加快。他抓紧被单，使了点劲坐起来，身体向前倾，覆于腿上的真丝荡起一圈圈涟漪。  
“旭熙······”  
他没能说出口，喉咙干涩，像有一团干棉花塞在其中。  
他的手被握住了。他抬起头无助地看向握住他的人，是他的弟弟李马克。  
“哥，做梦了吗？”马克的声音带着紧张。  
李泰容却充满期待地转回窗边，窗边的人消失了，李泰容还没来得及回神，穿着一样卫衣的金廷祐端着水走过来，他的头发染了，是金色的。  
李泰容瞬间脱了力，挣开李马克的手，闭上眼重新躺回去。  
金廷祐贴心的取了吸管，俯下身喂他喝水，跟在李泰容身边这几年他早摸清这位脆弱上司的一行一言。  
李泰容抿了几口后重新睁开眼。他看到李马克后面还有李东赫和金道英，李东赫脸上的担心与身边的李马克一模一样，金道英则是意味不明的复杂神色。  
他重新支起身体，安抚性地朝两个小孩笑笑，在金廷祐的帮助下穿上拖鞋。  
“走吧。”  
他们要去酒店为明天李帝努的酒宴做准备。

李东赫和李马克像粘在一块的橡皮糖一样上了前面的车，金道英撇了撇嘴跟在李泰容后面，李泰容倒是魂不守舍地在金廷祐的提醒下才抬起腿上车。  
金道英拿着平板处理文件，手指划了两下屏幕，突然开口说：“中国那边人手不够，小九之前在接受杀手培训的时候是有在上中文课的吧，泰容你也不用他照顾了，我想让他去。”  
李泰容靠在窗边，愣了愣，看向在开车的人说：“廷祐愿意的话我没意见。”  
金道英笑意盈盈地对上前面通过后视镜投来的目光。  
金廷祐过了一会才回答：“我愿意去，可是我没有出过任务。”他从训练营一出来就被李马克送来跟着李泰容，照顾李泰容的生活起居，没有真正执行过什么任务。  
金道英笑意不改：“在中国的这次行动难度挺低的，只是对方难缠，需要一段时间。那里也有其他杀手，跟着慢慢做就好了。”  
金廷祐点了点头。  
金道英又漫不经心地说：“不过中国那边管得严，小九得委屈你把头发染回去。”  
金廷祐笑了笑：“我妹妹弄着玩给我染的，洗两次就掉了，没什么事。”  
金道英似是无意地扫了一眼李泰容，接着说：“那就好，晚宴后两天你就飞过去吧，不用跟着这个木头人去日本了。”  
李泰容依旧靠着窗两眼放空看向外面，像是什么也没听见的样子。

02  
初次见到黄旭熙时，李泰容16岁，他在黄旭熙来的前两天才被通知自己会有一个舍友。  
金道英知道这件事时夹起的排骨啪的一下掉回碗里。  
“他从哪里来的？”  
“香港。”  
“当家主张的？”  
“是。”  
“什么来头啊，悠太都没法住的地他就住进去了。”  
“不知道。”

他们当时在训练营。训练营是为组织供应人手的存在，组织做的生意黑灰混杂，范围极广，所以在亚洲各地组织都设了培养基地，每年都会有孩子从培训基地送来位于组织总部的训练营。  
李泰容是训练营里的一个特殊存在。  
第一是他太过出色。他12岁才开始上杀手培训课，没有在任何培训基地呆过，但他从上完基础课后就没在评估测试第一名的位置上下来过，在普遍七八岁就开始训练的孩子中算是天赋异禀。  
第二是他身份特别。他的叔父是组织的当家。李家父母去世后，三个孩子的抚养权都转到了叔父手里。叔父让李帝努继续上学，把李马克送去加拿大，只带了李泰容来训练营，许多人认为他就是接班人了。而且在训练营的孩子不少，但训练营的房间不多，孩子们一般是四五个人住一间，只有李泰容是一个人住。在训练方面他还可以自行调课。  
虽然进来训练营的孩子都一定可以进组织，但进总部的名额却不多，大家的野心都很大，所以训练营的竞争很残酷。李泰容相当于含着金勺子，理所应当的他成为了“高岭之花”，无人愿意于他交好，直到金道英和中本悠太的到来。  
中本悠太可以说是和李泰容相惜结成的朋友。他是日本分布的继承人，一来训练营也成为指指点点的对象，但他漂亮的成绩单让那些人闭上了嘴，成为了第二朵“高岭之花”。中本悠太和李泰容是同一个射击教练，教练热心地介绍他们认识，同岁与相同的境遇促使他们成为朋友。  
金道英是中本悠太的舍友，比中本悠太晚半年进来，社交能力很强，走去厕所的路上可以与七八个人打招呼。只是他的社交方式永远带着一股疏远的气息，意外的与李泰容和中本悠太搭，不知道什么时候就玩在一块了。

“在说什么？”中本悠太干从训练场出来，拿着水杯带着一身汗拉开椅子。  
李泰容从包里掏出毛巾递给他，金道英一脸嫌弃地把他的牛肉饭推过来：“泰容要有舍友了。”  
中本悠太一边檫汗一边向四周张望：“是哪一个啊？”  
“叫黄旭熙，两天后过来。”李泰容把碗里的胡萝卜夹给他。  
中本悠太笑嘻嘻地夹起鸡蛋“他来了之后问下他要不要换宿舍，我和他换。”  
“喂！”金道英瞪圆了眼睛，作势要把中本悠太的碗拿走，中本悠太含着鸡蛋去抢，李泰容连声叫停，怕他们把汤撒一地。

黄旭熙过来时恰逢考核，没有人带着他，好在他天生乐观，又不怕生，见到一个便张大嘴巴用不熟练的韩语向每个人打招呼。碰到的人看到他手腕上的标识卡也不敢摆脸色，回礼后赶紧走开。黄旭熙以为是自己的人格魅力感化了他们，更加充满自信地寻找房间。  
李泰容一向不喜欢挤来挤去，每次月考核他都是提前一天去单测。昨天测完之后帮老师把器材搬回室内，测了很多消耗的项目，搬完东西后有些晕，夏天的夜晚依然很热，洗头时没注意开的是冷水，今早起来时好像有点低烧，找医生会经过训练场，他就懒得出去了。翻出了一条毯子叠在被子上，把空调关了，抓起一本书打算闷在被子里出点汗熬过去，自然想不到新舍友的事。  
黄旭熙进来时，李泰容以为金道英考核完了拉他去吃饭，就只是恹恹地伸了个头出来准备叫他给自己带碗面，结果对上双大眼睛，吓了一跳，才想起他的新宿友今天来。  
而黄旭熙大脑一下当机，他没有见过这么漂亮的人，漂亮得应该是要被放进玻璃窗中展览才对。  
李泰容从被子里爬出来，宽大的领口滑到一边，他急急忙忙扯好。黄旭熙看到了一点锁骨，知道这不礼貌，但忍不住想怎么有人连骨头都好看。

李泰容看他放好东西，生硬的交流了一下，没想到他的韩语这么差，说不了几句话。快到点了，便领他去吃饭。又带他走了一遍训练营。  
太阳很晒，李泰容本来就晕，走了一圈更晕了，站在路边喘气。  
黄旭熙见他没吃饭纸喝了汤的时候就奇怪，现在伸手摸他的额头，很烫，赶紧扶他回刚刚走过的医务处。

李泰容走到一半就没有了意识，活过来时床边坐着中本悠太和金道英。  
他听完金道英的唠叨，把悠太拿来的素面吃掉，想起黄旭熙。  
金道英说有人把他叫走了，然后迟疑地问：“你们见过谁的标识卡是黑色的吗？”  
中本悠太摇摇头，他和李泰容的是深蓝色的，代表可以自己安排课，金道英的是水蓝色的，代表只能按要求上课。  
李泰容想起刚来训练营时帮他打点的叔叔拿着这种颜色的卡要给他，但被叔父拿去换成了深蓝色，皱了皱眉头，也只好说他不知道有什么用。

03  
到了酒店门口，金道英没下车，他说郑在玹找他，让金廷祐送他过去。  
李泰容允了这一要求，金廷祐只好呆继续呆在车上。酒店的侍者是个人精，他看李泰容无精打采的，赶紧说小李少爷已经看过布置了，现在在套房里试衣服呢，李大少要不去看看，再说有李少爷呢。  
李马克听到也急忙表示有东赫帮忙也够了，哥哥上去歇歇吧。  
李泰容本来听到侍者称他为李大少，称李马克为李少爷，称李帝努为小李少爷就觉得好笑了，又听见自己的弟弟要自己上去歇歇时觉得更好笑了，他这段日子难道有忙过吗，但都是打圆场的话，他也意懒懒，就点点头由另一侍者带着上去了。  
进电梯前他往大厅看了一眼，金碧辉煌的，与他这几年参加的宴会装饰无大差别。

进了套房，李帝努正背对着门口在选袖扣。  
李泰容示意侍者别出声，他站在门边静静地看着他的弟弟。  
他最小的弟弟，李帝努，两年前从训练营出来，一年前开始为组织处理核心文件，明天晚上开始是组织的新一任当家。  
是李泰容把他推上来的。组织当家确认死亡后，各个分部就开始躁动不安，李泰容随即宣布自己代理掌管组织。所有人自然以为李泰容会慢慢把自己从代理转为正式，于是所有火力都朝着李泰容开。李泰容只守不攻，也不越界，明面上维持和平的样子，暗地里却摸索出一份名单。直到一年前李帝努出现在总部，他们才知道，李泰容没想自己坐上这位置，要坐上去的是李帝努。  
这时看的是在名单上各个的反应，就此罢手的就算了，还在折腾的直接灭口。半年不到，李帝努就可以踏踏实实地走上哥哥为他铺好的路。

“这一对怎么样？”李泰容拣起一对铂金的，简洁而大方。  
“哥，”李帝努惊喜地转身，眼睛亮晶晶的，“你来了。”  
“嗯。”李泰容帮他在袖口比划了一下，“感觉挺适合的。”  
“那就这对吧。”  
李泰容看着李帝努穿着为明天晚宴的西装，突然明白为什么宴会装饰总是金碧辉煌的，只有过度华丽才可以刚刚好给主人公做衬托。  
他摸了摸李帝努的头发，虽然是他最小的弟弟，但切切实实比他高了半个头，五官也越发尖锐，只有脸上的狗狗眼一点也没变。  
“以后就辛苦帝努了。”

04  
李泰容很快与黄旭熙熟了起来。  
黄旭熙的韩语说来说去会的只有那几句，训练营有语言课，但李泰容觉得黄旭熙根本没有认真上过课，好在他肢体语言丰富，摆弄几下就可以让别人明白。  
黄旭熙的胃很大，李泰容时常要给他做宵夜，每一次黄旭熙都会拥抱他。黄旭熙抱人时抱得很紧，不留一丝缝隙，李泰容觉得自己在吸收他的能量一样。  
黄旭熙在知道李泰容的训练节奏后，每次都会在饭点前按时去等他，然后由李泰容带他去厨房问菜，并且提前打招呼让厨师给他更多一些肉。  
李泰容观察黄旭熙，越发感到疑惑，黄旭熙来训练营好像是没有什么目的，黑色标识卡可以让他随心所欲地想去哪去哪，在训练营里，他觉得什么课好玩就去上，没有什么专项课给他。而黄旭熙对于自己感兴趣的课有天生的能力，东西上手就会用，指导两下会学得很好。他的月考核内容就是他上的最多的两门课，不像李泰容中本悠太有固定的项目，贴身杀手考暗器，狙击手考枪法。他看李泰容提前考核，他也跟着去，李泰容有时觉得自己养了只粘人的宠物。  
金道英那段时间学会了上暗网，他专门找扒人的论坛去看，查到了一些关于黄旭熙的资料。香港黄家的大儿子，有两个弟弟，妈妈是泰国人，小时候在私立学校上学。黄家把他保护得很好，金道英把帖子翻到低也只有一张他在小学照的证件照，五官和见到的他没有变化，懵懵懂懂地睁着大眼睛看镜头，中本悠太很认真地说：“连神色都没有变化，他是只长身高吗？”  
黄旭熙刚添完饭回来，听到后很真诚地问：“悠太哥是想长高吗？可以多打打篮球哦。”

黄旭熙来到时是最热的七月，五个月后的圣诞节，李泰容的弟弟李马克从加拿大回来，也在训练营开始和金道英一起上信息课程。  
李泰容其实不想让自己的弟弟来到训练营，但这是无力改变的事，他们三兄弟只能听叔父的安排，没有选择的余地。  
李马克天天往他哥这儿跑，一是因为李泰容，二是因为黄旭熙。金道英很喜欢李马克，有时和中本悠太也过来李泰容的房间串门。  
他俩第一次来，看李泰容和李马克两兄弟拆蛋糕盒，看来看去中本悠太忍不住问：“你们是真的有血缘关系吗？”金道英更委婉些：“你们看上去不像只差了3岁。”  
黄旭熙恰好从浴室里面出来，看到李马克异常高兴：“My frienddddd!”  
李马克也高兴地和他击掌：“我的碰友！”  
李泰容冷静的切开蛋糕：“他们两个同岁呢。”  
金道英当场摔碎了一个碟子。  
中本悠太绕着他们走了三圈语，重心长地对黄旭熙说：“李马克还小，不要乱给他吃激素，你承受得了他不一定。”  
黄旭熙在韩语这块毫无长进，一脸迷茫的看向李泰容，李泰容给他做了个不用在意的手势。

有时李马克跑多了懒得回宿舍时就和李泰容挤一张床睡。李泰容抱着弟弟，听着另一张床上沉沉的呼吸声，心里安定舒服。  
再过三个月，天气回暖，李马克带来一小孩，叫李东赫。  
李泰容当时在煮面，听到这名字，看过去，和黄旭熙一样黑。  
又是一个太阳，他不由发散思维想李帝努身边的朋友是不是也有一个差不多的。  
黄旭熙站在他身边，眼睛滴溜溜地转，默默念了三遍，终于明白是什么意思，扬起自己的招牌笑容，大手一挥：“嘿，bro！”把李东赫吓得往后缩，反而是李马克热情地握住他的手。

05  
晚上金道英拎着草莓蛋糕来找李泰容。  
是首尔最近大热网红店的招牌，手工制作，包装也精致。  
李泰容摆弄着上面的绸带，金道英从冰箱拿着两瓶香槟回来时看见他连盒子都没打开。  
“转性啦？”金道英把酒放下，利落地拆开包装，“我可是排了三小时的队呢。”  
李泰容把目光转向金道英：“不是郑在玹约你吗？”  
“诓你们的。”金道英转身找酒杯，“他前天就回美国了。”  
“我不想进那酒店，他的朋友在大堂当值。”金道英各倒上半杯。  
“你和他······”  
“过去了。”  
李泰容点点头，自己没有评论朋友情感的资格，就像当初他们也没干涉自己的选择。他拿起刀具切开蛋糕。

金道英等到李泰容把盘子里最后一点奶油刮走才开口：“想好了吗？”  
李泰容没吱声，垂眼用叉子磨盘子上的花纹。  
金道英叹气：“中国大陆那边不可以去，我们没什么人在那里；留在日本挺好的，回来也近，还有悠太在那；去欧洲也行，挑个气候好的地方养养身体；东南亚和美国别去·····”  
李泰容打断他：“我先留在日本，帝努站稳后我再去泰国。”  
“泰国？那儿乱又杂，不行。”金道英简直要拍桌子了，怎么一个他要叫哥的人还要他来操心啊。  
“我找个人，找到后就走。”李泰容没有坚持。  
“然后留在日本吗？还是回国？”金道英依旧没有松口，他紧紧盯着李泰容的眼睛，李泰容垂着眼回避。  
金道英等了一会，看着李泰容的眉眼，心里突然有些悲凄，为李泰容，也为自己。他放松了语气：“帝努马克是你陪着长大的，悠太一直都很想你。”他的语气变得艰难起来，“或者······去香港？我有一个很可靠的朋友可以照顾你，”他抓抓脑袋，“中国分部过几年就建得不错了······”  
李泰容没回答。  
金道英再次叹气，把桌面收拾了一下，准备走了。  
“道英，辛苦了。”李泰容在他打开门时低声说。  
他点点頭，关上了门。

门外的金廷祐过了十分钟才进来，他的头发染回黑色了。  
见李泰容盯着他的头发，金廷祐急忙解释：“送金部长去的商场里有一家美容院，金部长给了我卡，于是就在那里染回去了。”  
李泰容对他笑了一下，说桌子上还有蛋糕，想吃的话就吃了吧，不吃的话就扔掉。金廷祐惶恐地点点头谢谢他，李泰容就上楼了。  
躺在床上也因为金道英的话没有了睡意。  
金道英不愧是谈判合作的一把手，那么快看出了他的心思。  
为了避嫌离开韩国是一个借口，他其实已经没了活下去的想法。  
李泰容本来想着李帝努站稳了，找到人后所有的事情都完成了，就在泰国装作意外遇险结束自己的一生。但他听到香港时还是心动了，他还是贪心的，他想再见见黄旭熙。这是不应该的，做出选择的人是他，在他登上飞机的那一刻起他就失去了所有资格。  
金廷祐是什么都不清楚的马克送来的安慰，相似的体格也让他误认过，但看清后自己更想恋黄旭熙。  
他叹了一口气，打个滚，毯子暖呼呼地裹紧他。  
明天，明天，明天就结束了。

06  
李泰容成年前的两个月叔父让他进入组织成为杀手，这代表他必须搬离宿舍。  
他蹲在地上收拾东西，黄旭熙坐在床上叹气。  
李泰容把袜子卷好塞进裤子缝隙中，扣上行李箱，冬季的衣服他没收拾，打算晚几天再回来打包。黄旭熙坐着眼巴巴地看着他收拾，和他眼神一对上却把头扭到一边，像是李泰容的离开让自己受了委屈。李泰容不由得笑起来，他揉了揉黄旭熙的头发：“旭熙，又不是见不到了。”黄旭熙动了动没说话。

李泰容其实在接到通知时感到了解脱，对的，解脱。  
和黄旭熙住了一年多，他见证了这个孩子的成长，从手舞足蹈跟别人比划意思到现在成为孩子们中的焦点，不得不说他的人格魅力真的很大。这种极容易感染他人的魅力也散发到李泰容身上却成为他的负担。  
半年前，黄旭熙晚上练完格斗回来大呼小叫地喊饿，李泰容说柜子里有面包，他却抱着自己的手臂可怜兮兮地说想吃面，李泰容拗不过他只好起身去公共厨房煮面。装好面搁在桌子上，打算再煎个蛋给他。蛋刚敲下去，身后有个和黄旭熙玩得好的经过，笑嘻嘻地向黄旭熙要面吃，结果黄旭熙很认真地说：“泰容哥煮给我的，不能给你，你饿的话我一会把我的面包给你。”这句话让李泰容一下心跳加速，耳朵都红了，呆呆地站在平底锅前，直到焦味把他唤回神。他手忙脚乱地举起锅铲，黄旭熙过来问怎么了，他们共用沐浴露的香气赶走他鼻腔里的焦味，那一刻李泰容知道自己完了。

黄旭熙帮李泰容抱着箱子走在后面，李泰容心里在打鼓。黄旭熙在路上没说一句话，李泰容刻意找话他都是随随便便嗯了几声，上下车虽然主动提行李，但一直在回避他的视线。  
李泰容摸不清黄旭熙的心思，也揣摩不起，他想着过段时间，过段时间就好了。  
前脚把东西放好后脚李马克和李东赫就来了。两人转了一圈，都觉得进组织太好了。李东赫觉得独自一人住可以随便唱歌，李马克觉得可以随便熬夜上外网没人管了。黄旭熙听到这幼稚发言，哼了一声说一点都不好，都没有泰容哥了，李马克说黄旭熙你能不能成熟一点。  
李泰容看着黄旭熙与两人闹在一起，松了口气，又莫名有些失落。  
过一会金道英接了李帝努一块来了。李泰容本来是打算做菜的，金道英却大手一挥说今晚他请客，打闹三个人立马挤在一起点外卖，李泰容只好作罢。  
中本悠太与菜一起来，他还带了两瓶清酒，李东赫闹着要喝，一下被金道英按住，李马克又去解救他，李帝努几次阻止都无效，闷闷地凑回李泰容身边。  
这个晚上过得热热闹闹，中本悠太讲冷笑话都有李马克，李帝努捧场，金道英和李东赫更是闹上天，直到十点人才走。  
奇怪的只有黄旭熙，点完菜后他就一直缩在李泰容身边，乖顺地摆菜摆筷子，吃饭时也没说话，也没闹着要酒喝，李泰容给他夹菜也只是点点头，整个晚上像被封印一样。  
黄旭熙拒绝了李马克一起搭车回去的提议，他留下来帮李泰容收拾东西。李泰容把筷子拿进厨房洗晚后他还在叠盒子。  
他们点了很多菜，黄旭熙就坐在地上把盒子一个一个叠起来。  
盒子叠得很高，李泰容看着，觉得自己的一颗心像是放在最上面，黄旭熙一招手，就会和盒子一块跌在在地上，摔得七零八落。  
他沉默着，听见有水滴落下来的声音。是盒子漏了吗？他抬起头，对上的是一张两颊都哭得红彤彤的脸，嘴角还挂着泪珠。他慌了神，伸手去檫，却被大力拽过去迎上一个凶狠的吻。  
后来的事好像顺理成章，李泰容和黄旭熙在一起了。黄旭熙不知道使用了什么特权来到李泰容的公寓住下了，李泰容甚至怀疑组织真正的当家实际是黄旭熙的爸爸。  
李泰容暂时任务范围还仅限于韩国，他的功底好没受过几次伤，天天都可以回公寓，睡觉时还有个人形抱枕挂着他。  
安稳的日子过了不到两年，李泰容开始接长期任务，有些任务还要出国，久的时候两个月都回不了首尔。  
他劝黄旭熙回宿舍睡，说到最后都要落泪了，黄旭熙用吻堵住了他的话，轻松一放两人在床上滚到一块。  
年轻的身体精力是无限的，说一次黄旭熙就强硬地做一次，李泰容只好作罢，其实他也舍不得黄旭熙，在黄旭熙怀里的时候才睡得安心。

黄旭熙的生日就在新年过几个星期，春节后一点。李泰容在跨年前接到任务，要去乌克兰。算了算日期，不能在首尔过春节，更不能陪黄旭熙过生日了。  
黄旭熙不知道这回事，看李泰容新年前闲下来以为他会一直休息，赶紧和家里打个电话说不回去，进旅行社兴奋地看来看去，最后拿了几张济州岛的资料。  
跨年的晚上，黄旭熙兴奋地不行，他在汉江边拥着李泰容，大声说要每年都和泰容哥一起跨年，李泰容紧紧地回握他的手，变成了只知道笑的傻瓜。  
关于那天晚上的记忆很模糊了，好像在倒计时最后一秒他们接了吻，还买了酒。但李泰容永远可以确定的是回公寓的路上黄旭熙一直拥着他，他们的手直到进了门都没松开，也是那天晚上他第一次确定自己和黄旭熙可以长长久久。  
春节前三天大家聚在公寓李吃饭时李泰容才把自己要去乌克兰的事公布，李东赫祝他行事顺利，金道英和中本悠太祝他平安无事，李帝努和李马克有些不高兴也没说什么，黄旭熙的脸一下黑了，盯着他好一会，放下碗，转身进了房间。  
其他人看情况也没吃几口就说走了。李帝努抱了李泰容一会，小声说哥不要受伤，金道英还装模作样的大声责怪李泰容几句，就带着李帝努离开了。  
李泰容不知道怎么办，他们两人中他并不是主动的那一个。他一直不知道该怎样与黄旭熙说，只能想到用这样方式处理。  
他取下抹布檫桌子，不小心踩到一个信封。他捡起来一看，上面也没写什么，也没封口，掉出几张济州岛旅行资料。几个景点上被画上记号，往后一翻是一些咖啡店，一个招牌草莓蛋糕的配图被圈起来，旁边有潦草的字：泰容哥爱吃。是黄旭熙的字迹。  
李泰容捂住眼睛，泪水哗啦啦的流下。平时黄旭熙拿放东西都是毛毛躁躁的，这几张资料却是被仔细折好放进信封的。李泰容越想越觉得对不起黄旭熙，泪流得更凶了。  
黄旭熙听见外面没声响了，打开门一看，李泰容竟然瘫坐在地上握着信封哭，什么气都没有了，赶紧冲过去抱着哥哄。  
这是他们第一次有了裂缝又和好，历时不到一小时。  
后来李泰容选择在凌晨出发，黄旭熙抱他抱得很紧，李泰容只好小声说：“旭熙，我要走了。”黄旭熙睁开眼，坐起来看他换衣服，牵手牵到门口，李泰容只能单手穿鞋。打开锁，握上门把，黄旭熙把他掰回来，低头凶猛地亲吻他。  
他到乌克兰一个多星期，住在一间带有小阳台的房间，每日跟踪完回来阳台上都积了不少雪，寒意蔓延进来，他总会想起冬天出生却带有一身暑气的爱人。  
目标人物的货物信息已经被打探到了，组织派了人今晚截下。李泰容叫了一杯酒，他现在的任务就是找个适合的时候与同伴把人杀了并布置现场不留下任何线索给警方。  
一个侍者走上来，磕磕绊绊地用英语说酒店前台接到了打给他的电话。李泰容听到后加紧走向前台，他的手机关机了，与同伴交流给组织汇报是用发的手机，按理说不会有人打给前台找他，除非是同伴那边情况危急。  
和前台确认后，他立刻抓起了话筒，里面传来的是黄旭熙的声音。  
黄旭熙飞来了乌克兰，但被困在了机场。李泰容的手机打不通，亏他还记得组织给李泰容安排的酒店才不至于在机场睡一晚。  
李泰容哭笑不得，只好先去接他。  
黄旭熙染了金发，眼袋乌黑，抱着李泰容就睡着了。李泰容却睡不着，在他怀里想了半宿，悄悄挣脱去洗手间，看到货物被成功截下的消息，他联系同伴去目标家里把人杀了。  
任务进行得很顺利。乌克兰刚天亮，李泰容就回到了旅馆，黄旭熙还在睡，李泰容趴着看他。  
今天就要成年的爱人脸上有鼓起来的脸颊肉，染的金发垂在额头前，像是动画里会出现的人物。李泰容满眼爱意地望着他，轻轻地落下一个吻。  
李泰容洗完澡，黄旭熙醒来了，坐在床上巴眨着眼望他，李泰容心都化了。走过去揉揉他的脑袋说任务都完成了，今天你想去哪就去哪。  
他们在乌克兰的街道上乱走，见到了一座废弃的图书馆。里面是传统的欧式风格，从天花板到地砖都是华丽的花纹。他们一层一层慢慢绕，时不时发出惊叹，出来时天色渐暗。  
找了一家小餐馆，要了三个巧克力蛋糕，拼在一起，再拿几根蜡烛插上，算是黄旭熙的生日蛋糕。黄旭熙认真的许愿，吹灭蜡烛后李泰容拿刀切蛋糕，撞上了黄旭熙的嘴。黄旭熙很开心，像是幼稚园里得了小红花的小朋友。

07  
早上金廷祐叫醒了他。  
“今天只有去晚宴一项行程。”金廷祐边帮他倒咖啡边说。  
李泰容点点头：“辛苦你了，廷祐。”  
金廷祐一愣，随即慌忙地摇头。  
“你以后可以继续在中国分部做下去，或者回来做个杀手，都是很好的选择，不用像这样委屈自己了。”李泰容看过他的成绩单，水平可以说是顶尖的，在训练营做到顶尖的人不仅有能力更要有野心。他应当从训练营出来就去为总部效力，却在自己这里浪费了两年。  
李泰容对他笑了一下，没再看他，低头切开牛角包。

李泰容去了唱片店。他一直很爱听歌，这几年为了给李帝努铺路，时时刻刻像一张紧绷的弦，放松不下来，上个月闲下来后又嗜睡，一日三餐都吃的迷迷糊糊的，快离开韩国了才想起去补买。  
以前住的公寓中也有不少唱片，但他从中国回来后就搬了出来，衣服都是金道英收拾的，那些唱片估计拿去二手交易市场卖掉了。  
在店里挑挑拣拣好久，又问了几个歌手的旧砖，唱片店负责的把他要的列了一个清单，承诺会一起寄出，李泰容付了钱留下了中本悠太的地址离开了。  
是中午了，商场的人很多，李泰容没让金廷祐跟来，现在自己倒是完全不知道去哪里吃饭了。  
他记得三楼有组织旗下的餐馆，走到电梯边，上上下下的人很多。他想等一会再上去吧。于是站在旁边设置的展架前发呆。  
突然有一个人冲过来，李泰容下意识摆出防御姿势。那人却抱住了他，带着哭腔：“泰容········”  
他抬眼一看：“永钦？”

08  
李泰容和黄旭熙从乌克兰回来不久就发生了变故。  
李泰容在一个任务中受了腿伤，组织没再派任务给他，他就跟黄旭熙回训练营练习。突然有天黄旭熙发信息说自己弟弟来了晚点回去，李泰容开始不以为意，后来几天都是这样。李泰容有些担心但黄旭熙不肯说什么，他把这件事告诉中本悠太，悠太立刻拉他去找黄旭熙。  
是在一家离他们公寓很近的咖啡店找到的。黄旭熙对面坐着一个纤弱的少年，黄旭熙撑着头，少年低着头，他们没有交流，那一角仿佛凝固了。  
中本悠太看见那个少年的背影，身体晃了一下，李泰容问他怎么了，他再看了看，舒了一口气，说自己认错人了。  
李泰容看他们那里对着咖啡僵持着，等了一小时，忍不住走过去了。  
黄旭熙看到他来很慌张，对面的少年倒是像知道他一样，李泰容还没问就用韩语自我介绍了，原来是黄旭熙的弟弟黄仁俊，韩语说得比哥哥流畅许多。李泰容请他去公寓吃完饭，黄仁俊有礼貌的拒接了。他用中文对黄旭熙说了句话，然后向李泰容道别离开。中本悠太看着情况也赶紧走了。  
李泰容有些不知所措。黄仁俊走之前对黄旭熙说话时的语气像是在怜悯地下达什么命令，对李泰容的眼神也是复杂的。他隐约猜出时黄家要让黄旭熙回去，但只是平常的回家黄仁俊又不至于连续几天叫黄旭熙见面。  
黄旭熙看李泰容站着，自己也赶紧站起来，张了张嘴不知道说什么。李泰容看他慌张的神色，叹了口气，说回去吧。  
李泰容把菜放到桌子上，把碗递给黄旭熙，黄旭熙没有接，握住他的手，急急忙忙地解释，说了一大通李泰容才听明白。原来是黄旭熙在泰国的外公去世了，留下了一份遗书，遗书中叫黄旭熙继承他的家业，可黄旭熙还有一个表哥，是外公的亲孙子，遗书却完全没提到。黄旭熙这下犯了难，葬礼几天之后就进行，他一定要去泰国，但份遗产他到底该怎么办他不知道，黄家父母自然希望他早点过去接手，不断的让他弟弟催他。  
李泰容舒了一口气。他安抚黄旭熙说现在不知道没事，到时候自己陪他回去看看。黄旭熙安心下来，笑嘻嘻地开始吃饭。  
他们在葬礼前两天去泰国，无论怎么处理总要做个面子，结果还没放好行李，黄旭熙的父母出事的消息传来了。  
黄家父母去看墓地，回来的路上遭遇了车祸。李泰容紧紧握着黄旭熙的手，想像他之前拥抱自己一样把力量渡过去。  
没抢救回来。黄仁俊，还有没见过的黄冠亨都来了，一人坐在黄旭熙一边，医生宣布消息后，两个人一下子瘫倒了，黄旭熙把他们揽到自己怀中。  
李泰容站在旁边，看着黄旭熙忍隐的侧脸，他的手安抚着弟弟们，没有流下一滴泪水。李泰容悄悄地走开了。  
李泰容想起了李家父母去世的时候。那时李帝努很小，李马克的年纪刚刚好可以理解什么是死亡，他一手牵着李帝努，一手安抚着李马克。李帝努看李马克哭了也哭起来，他就揽着他们俩，自己一滴泪水没掉。后来叔父出现，送李马克去加拿大，让李帝努继续上学，带他进训练营。  
晚上在房间时他才又见到黄旭熙。他抱着黄旭熙，黄旭熙哭得无声，李泰容的肩膀处的衣服湿了一片。他摸着黄旭熙的脑袋轻声安慰。  
后面一星期他陪着黄旭熙安排葬礼，接人待物。那份遗产黄旭熙不得不收下，黄家父母一死，香港的家业必然也要被分，黄旭熙总要有些资本才能拿回来，好在他的表哥也通情达理，并未过多阻拦。  
替黄旭熙送走黄冠亨和黄仁俊后李泰容就彻底没事干了。这里的人防着他，在他面前极少说话，黄旭熙去了解他外公的产业他也帮不上什么忙，天天闷在房间里等黄旭熙回来。

过了两个星期，黄旭熙带他回了香港，但黄旭熙回黄家，李泰容住在酒店里。黄旭熙很忙，要与他的亲戚们周旋。他变得坚毅，对人说话都是命令式的。李泰容一般在暗中跟随他除掉他亲戚派来的杀手，有时帮他杀人，他们也不能经常见面，因为不能被黄旭熙的亲戚抓到一点尾巴。  
在香港不到一个月，李泰容接到了金道英的电话，当家病了。从金道英隐晦的言语中李泰容体会到这不是小病，是需要推选出下一任当家的病。  
其实李泰容并不想做组织的当家，而且他心里清楚叔父是想让李帝努接位。李帝努小学毕业后来了训练营，带的是黑色标识卡，李马克和李泰容说过叔父给李帝努安排了许多课，他都想帮李帝努上了。  
现在李泰容面着这两条路，一条是继续留在香港帮黄旭熙，一条是回首尔帮李帝努铺路。  
李帝努即使还没从训练营里出来，但有叔父的培养，金道英的帮扶，已经接手日本分部的中本悠太也可以帮衬他，不用李泰容回去他坐上位置也是十拿九稳；而黄旭熙没了李泰容只能独自一人面对时时刻刻发生的暗杀，与凶恶的亲戚搏斗。

李泰容靠在窗边，有一辆车停在楼下，他认得这是黄旭熙的车。他们少数的见面大多在酒店里，他们会做爱，做完黄旭熙就要走，他们之间的时间变少了很多。  
他看着黄旭熙顶着金发戴着口罩走进大堂，莫名想到前天他去杀人。那人住的小巷前面有一家大排档，菜都堆在地上，他走过时踩到了一把葱，一个年轻人冲出来骂他，他听不懂在骂什么只好生硬地对年轻人说对不起，放下自己钱包里面额最大的一张钞票。他怕被人发觉，走回街上，结果迷路了，打车回酒店再换了身衣服过去解决掉人。  
黄旭熙从后面抱住了他。李泰容推他去洗澡，他无赖地说一起洗。李泰容看着他的眼睛，疲惫，以前的光芒只剩下一点点了。  
李泰容在他从浴室出来后说了当家生病的事，他现在对这些词语很敏感，一下领会到其中的意思，眼睛下垂：“所以哥要回去了吗？”李泰容没吭声。  
黄旭熙这次比以往大力许多，也多做了几次，最后他伏在李泰容耳边一遍一遍说不要走，李泰容当时昏昏沉沉只能胡乱地答应他。第二天李泰容醒来，旁边的枕头已经没有任何温度了。  
他在床上坐了一会，起身用房间里的座机打电话给前台帮忙叫一辆出租车。收拾行李时他把黄旭熙给他的插有香港电话卡的手机留在了床头。  
香港飞到首尔不过几个小时，李泰容全程睁着眼睛，感觉还没回神就落地了。找手机时才发觉自己除了证件以外的东西都丢了，机场帮他打电话给了金道英。  
登机与出安检是共用一个大厅。等金道英过来时有一个小女孩在旁边向妈妈撒娇说去香港要吃早茶和糖水。李泰容听着妈妈宠溺的答应声意识到自己一个嗜甜的人呆了近一个月居然没吃过其中的一样。

09  
李永钦是李泰容的的弟弟，准确来说李永钦、李马克、李帝努都是李泰容的弟弟，因为李泰容与他们三个没有任何血缘关系。  
李泰容的亲生父母在泰国意外身亡，当时讯息交通不便，只知道身亡的夫妇是韩国人。李泰容一个小婴儿不知道该何去何从，李永钦的妈妈刚生下李永钦，在医院见到这个小孤儿觉得太可怜就领回去了。李泰容和李永钦作伴一起长大，直到组织与李永钦家发生冲突，组织的人想夺走李永钦作威胁，却在仆人的误导下抱走了李泰容，后来谈判不了了之之能把小孩也带回首尔，李家父母就收养了李泰容。  
李泰容想去泰国找的人就是李永钦，没想到李永钦先找到他。  
安抚好李永钦，李泰容找了家店点了几个菜，李永钦坐在对面一点一点擦掉眼泪。  
菜刚刚上齐，金道英和李马克就来了。虽然金廷祐没跟着他，但暗中还是有保镖跟随，见到异常会立刻上报。  
李泰容简单地相互介绍了一下。李马克知道自己哥哥其实和自己没有血缘关系，金道英也早在当家的对待中看出，但李泰容居然还有个弟弟着着实让他们震惊了。  
李马克不可置信地在李泰容和李永钦脸上看来看去，李永钦则是面带嫌弃地打量李马克，金道英仔细端详了李永钦后去了厕所。  
尴尬的场面没有维持多久，一个自称是李永钦丈夫叫徐英浩的高大男人在金道英回到饭桌不仅后跑过来。李永钦应该是和他吵架了，一看到他来立刻黏住李泰容不肯走。徐英浩哄了好久才走到他身边。  
李马克咳了一声，哥，要回去了。李永钦想跟去，被徐英浩按住在怀里哄，李泰容笑着把号码留给了李永钦。  
徐英浩走之前深深地看了一眼李泰容。  
李泰容在晚宴前收到李永钦的信息，说自己被绑回去了，还带了几个可怜的表情。李泰容回他自己这边的事办好后去找他。

晚宴在李泰容眼中进行得很快。李帝努敬祝酒词，宣告着他成为了组织的话事人。从年少起就是挚友的金道英中本悠太一人站在他一边，李马克站在前面为他当酒，手李握的手机时不时传来李永钦发的照片，他只喝了一杯酒也觉得身体亲飘飘了。  
回去的路上，金廷祐打开了车窗。李泰容看着外面，潮湿的风吹进来，到了汉江。  
李泰容让金廷祐停了车，自己下车。金廷祐保持着不远的距离开车跟随。  
之前住的小公寓就在汉江边，黄旭熙喜欢早上起来到这里跑跑步，晚上拉李泰容散散步，两个人在一起的仅仅两次跨年都在这度过。  
李泰容慢慢走了一段，望见楼就在不远处，他眯着眼看了一会，记不得公寓在哪一层了。  
金廷祐已经把车停在他旁边，下车为他打开了车门。  
李泰容再看了一眼那栋楼，上了车。  
可能这就是缘分吧。李泰容关上车窗，闭上了眼

打开门，金廷祐站在一边把门向里推让李泰容进去。推到一半门推不动了，金廷祐立即伸手把身子进去一半的李泰容拉回来，但门后的人扯了一下，李泰容的身影就完全不见了，门被大力的关上。  
李泰容站在这人面前，屋子里的窗帘都拉起来了，灯也没打开，一片漆黑。他没有做出任何防御动作，因为他被扯进来的那一刻就知道这个人是谁——黄旭熙。  
此刻李泰容满心感恩。  
黄旭熙没有动，李泰容踮起脚根据记忆去摸他的眉毛。他的眉骨高，眉毛浓，摸起来粗糙坚硬。  
李泰容抚过一遍后黄旭熙才有了动作。他抓住李泰容的手，按住李泰容的后脑勺，凶狠地吻下去。李泰容把手挂上黄旭熙的脖子，努力地回吻他  
这个吻包含着太多，是歉意、是爱意、是怨恨、是他们丢掉彼此的五年。  
绵长的时间过去，松开时黄旭熙已经抱起了李泰容。  
“你和门外的那人住在一起？”他进入后看了一圈，只有一层，一张床，厨房里有两个杯子。  
李泰容喘着气维持着平衡伸手把灯打开，灯一亮，自己反倒受不了闭上了眼，慢慢说：“书柜上有一块木板可以抽出来。”  
黄旭熙抱着他走过去抽出木板。书柜向两边移动，中间出现一个向上的楼梯。  
李泰容在黄旭熙抱他走上楼梯时才缓过来。黄旭熙留回了黑发，有些长，垂下来挡住了眼睛。李泰容看着心里有些难受。他拨开黄旭熙前面的头发，黄旭熙抬眼看过来，说不清是什么样的神色，一只手把他按紧，狠狠地咬住了他。

醒来的时候李泰容还有些恍惚。自己的确是被抱在怀里，黄旭熙的一只手在他肩膀上，另一只在他腰上，他的头靠在黄旭熙的肩窝处。  
昨晚他们没有说话，好像已经默认了接下来回发生什么。黄旭熙并不粗暴，中规中矩，但折腾了很久，而李泰容是带着补偿心和窃喜承受一切的。  
他从香港回来后没再睡过安稳觉，久违地睡了一次反倒有些害怕。垂着眼想想悄悄挣开，却看到黄旭熙身体上的伤痕，大大小小，分布不均。  
李泰容的眼泪流出来了。黄旭熙在一年前拿回了黄家所有家产，他那四年得是经历了多少次的搏斗才留下这么多伤痕呢？是不是晚上与杀手交手后刚给自己缠上纱布就要去和人面兽心的亲戚吃早茶？  
李泰容想着泪就越流越多。黄旭熙动了一下，他慌张地拿开放在自己身上的手臂却被抱紧。低沉的声音从头顶传来：“所以哥这次会选择我吗？”  
黄旭熙看李泰容抬起头，满眼泪花，叹了口气，把人往上托了托，与自己齐平。擦干净他的泪水，再问了一次：“哥这次会选择我吗？”  
李泰容看着他的眼睛，缓慢而坚定地点头。

END


End file.
